Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{3q - 4}{2q + 4} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 4$ $ 3q - 4 = 8(2q + 4) $ $3q - 4 = 16q + 32$ $-4 = 13q + 32$ $-36 = 13q$ $13q = -36$ $q = -\dfrac{36}{13}$